Living Again
by baru42
Summary: AU/AH One way or another, that day changed their lives forever. However, they were barely ready for its consequences. Can Caroline help Klaus deal with the demons of his past? Or is there no hope for them?
1. Prologue

**Welcome and thank you for giving this story a chance! I will be really glad if you like it. This is an AU/AH and it's definitely Klaroline; you just have to be patient with them a little :)**

 **English is not my first language so I apologize for my mistakes in advance.**

 **I don't own TVD or its characters; only the plot of this story.**

* * *

Rebekah Mikealson had always been the baby of the family. As the only girl growing up among four brothers, she was used to receive all the attention she could imagine; even more after their parents' death.

Someone could say she was always spoiled rotten by her siblings. As a teenager, she loved getting into trouble; especially whenever her twin brother Kol was involved with her in it. Going to parties, ditching school, dating the most popular guys; she had it all.

After graduating high school, she calmed down a little. To her own surprise, she was even accepted into college. However, her dream to become a successful fashion designer had led her steps out of England; to the City of New York.

After three years of living there, Rebekah still hadn't fulfilled her ambitions. Nevertheless, she tried to like her recent job as a personal assistant in the office of Jenna Sommers, the style director at American Vogue. The Blonde knew there was a long way ahead of her in making her dreams come true. The fact that she was being yelled at almost everyday made her life difficult but she wasn't one of these people who were going to give up easily.

Walking down the Fifth Avenue, she was already late for her lunch date with her best friend of two years, Caroline Forbes. They met at work and Rebekah had to admit that at the beginning she didn't like the woman at all. At the age of 23, Caroline became the right hand of the head photographer for Vogue, Damon Salvatore. It was an extremely hard position to get for every young photographer and Rebekah simply envied her success. After having to work together almost at every occasion, the two women had got to know each other which made them best friends in the end.

Arriving at their favorite restaurant, Rebekah took the place next to the other Blonde.

"I'm sorry for being late, Care. But I..."

"You don't need to apologize, Bekah. I'm used to it already," Caroline interrupted her, obviously not willing to hear any excuses. She looked exhausted, the bags under her eyes revealing that something went wrong since Rebekah saw her last time.

"Okay..." hesitated Rebekah before she asked carefully. "So what's got you into this mood, Caroline?"

"Enzo broke up with me yesterday," Caroline's hands flew up in the air as a sign of her frustration.

Rebekah almost choked on the drink she was sipping. "What? I thought he was going to propose."

"Yeah, well me too. Obviously, his need to find a new girlfriend has been stronger than finding a ring for his old one," Caroline signed; tears welling up in her eyes again.

"Care, I'm sorry," Rebekah hugged her friend.

"I should have expected it... I mean; the best buddy of Damon Salvatore. What was I thinking?"

"Maybe you should have," Rebekah almost responded but decided against it.

"I have a proposition for you. We call Stefan and today, we are going to celebrate the fact that you are single and able to get any hot guy you desire again. I bet he will be awesome."

Caroline smiled a little. "Thank you, Bekah. But I..."

This time, it was Rebekah who cut her off. "I won't take no for an answer, you know?"

Caroline signed loudly but nodded.

After talking details of their night together and convincing Stefan on the phone to tag along, Rebekah had to go back to work for a few hours.

* * *

Before Rebekah got to the entrance of the main building of Vogue, her working place, she decided to call her brother Niklaus whom she left behind in London along with her remaining family.

"And she lives," was his first sentence after picking up.

Rebekah smirked. Despite their different natures, Nik had always been her favorite sibling. Where Rebekah's opinions were extremely voiced, Klaus kept them to himself. Where she was one of the popular girls at high school, Klaus was this weird guy everybody knew only as her older brother.

The only things they shared were their temper and passion for art, although of a different type.

"You know, Nik if you missed me that much you could give me a call yourself," she smirked because she was sure he'd never admit out loud that he's been missing his little sister.

"Don't flatter yourself too much, Bekah," he said but she imagined him chuckling at her witty remark.

Rebekah ignored his last comment and changed the subject. "How is my sweetest niece? I would like to greet her."

"She's not at home. Actually, I should really go and pick up Maddie and my wife. They're visiting Lauren's uncle. Maybe we could be persuaded to call you tomorrow."

"That would be lovely, thank you."

"Talk to you later then, little sister. Goodbye!" He added and hanged up.

Yes, Klaus had been indeed married for five years already. It was a shotgun wedding that connected lives of Niklaus Mikealson and Lauren Elmore. He was eighteen and she seventeen. Rebekah still couldn't comprehend how that happened. Her big brother and the star of their high school athletic team slept together, even though they had nothing in common. And then he got her pregnant.

Everyone was surprised at Nik's responsibility after he announced their engagement. It became clear later that despite of the unfortunate circumstances, the young couple cared for each other.

Four months after the wedding, Madeleine Mikealson was born. That day, she immediately took over Rebekah's place of the sweetheart of the Mikealson family. Not that her aunt minded. She loved her little niece from the first moment she laid eyes on her in the hospital; as did everyone else.

* * *

Stefan picked her up some time around 9 p.m. However, he wasn't alone; there was one of his colleagues and friends from the hospital accompanying him. Stefan worked as a medical intern at Lenox Hill Hospital in New York.

Later that night, after Caroline joined them in the club they picked, they were enjoying their time together. Taking shot after shot of vodka and whisky, they really had fun talking and dancing.

"You should finally admit to him that you like him, Bekah." Caroline pointed out drunkenly as Stefan and his friend Simon left for the dance floor.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Rebekah blushed nervously.

The true was, she had been developing crush on Stefan since Caroline introduced them. But he never seemed to notice.

"Come on, what are you so scared of? If he'll refuse you, you can always have another one night stand with Damon."

"You're being a bitch right now, Caroline." Rebekah scoffed at her.

Caroline covered her mouth in surprise, already regretting her words.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry, Bekah. I'm drunk and miserable. I really think I should be heading home."

After a while, Caroline took her purse; ready to leave.

"I'll go with you. You could crash at my place. We're both a little bit too drunk to go home alone." Rebekah stated suddenly before she added, "Wait for me, please. I'll be right back."

Not knowing, what had gotten into her, Rebekah headed to the bar where Stefan was talking to some slut, who was obviously trying to seduce him.

Rebekah didn't hesitate anymore; she grasped his face into her palms and kissed him passionately.

Stefan was ready to push away the person who was kissing him out of nowhere. However, realizing it was Rebekah, he only intensified the kiss.

Rebekah broke away abruptly as she gave him a seductive smile. "Call me to arrange our date."

He only nodded, unable to form any words and watched her leave.

"That was so hot, Bekah!" Caroline couldn't stopped admiring her friend's courage during the whole taxi ride from the club.

"I'm so, so proud of you." She kept whispering before they both fall asleep from exhaustion.

* * *

Rebekah woke up at a sound of her phone ringing for the third time already. Looking at the caller ID she cursed her brother Elijah silently.

"Make it stop," mumbled Caroline next to her before going back to sleep.

Having hangover from yesterday, Rebekah decided to call him back later but he was really persistent to get ahold of her.

"You do realize that in New York is five in the morning, right?" She groaned after finally picking up.

"Rebekah…" As the head of their family, Elijah rarely sounded scared. That's why the desperation in her brother's voice awakened her from her slumber.

"What is it, Elijah?" She asked, not sure if she would like to hear whatever he wanted to say.

"It's Niklaus and his family. They've been in an accident."

"How bad is it?" She asked again, her voice trembling.

"Niklaus and Lauren are both in surgery. Maddie's… gone." Rebekah's heart skipped a beat as she tried to process the news.

"Come home, please. We need you."

* * *

 **And that is the end of the prologue! I'm sorry** **for** **the tragic ending. It'll get better. Maybe ;) And it won't be always written from Rebekah's point of view.**

 **Let me know what you think, please. :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you for your reviews and also for following and favouring the story :)**

 **I feel like I have to warn you that, partly, this story will get sad at times. However, I hope you'll like it anyway.**

 **Again, I apologize for my mistakes.**

 **Here's the first chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **3 YEARS LATER**

Caroline came home from work and immediately made herself comfortable on a couch. She was dead on her feet, exhausted from the never ending photo shoot they were doing today with the supermodel Elena Gilbert.

In the end, Caroline was really satisfied with the result of their endeavor. However, cooperating with that unbearable woman wasn't pleasant at all. She couldn't feel satisfied with anything! In one moment she was cold or thirsty, in the other she hated dresses they wanted to take pictures of her in. It took Caroline hours; trying to persuade Elena that she was wearing the most exclusive clothes from the newest Oscar de la Renta collection. But her attempts seemed desperately effortless. If she weren't Katherine's sister, Caroline would have told her to back off hours ago.

Elena's attitude miraculously changed after Damon appeared on a scene. She turned into a sickeningly sweet person; constantly flirting with her partner.

Yes, Caroline was no longer only a helping hand to Damon. Six months ago, he offered her a promotion and she gratefully accepted. She was now his partner. This fact enabled her to organize her own time and to work on fashion projects she was really interested in.

After the photo shoot, Elena and Damon disappeared together and Caroline was sure that there was another heartbreak for another girl on its way. Not that the model didn't ask for it.

Caroline thoughts were interrupted by a text alert.

 _Are you still renting my old apartment? I'd really like to talk. – Bekah_

The Blonde's eyes almost popped out of her head. That was the second message Rebekah sent her this week. Caroline didn't answer the first one.

"Seriously? After three years you suddenly care?" She sighed; an irritated sound escaped her lips at her former best friend's text.

She didn't talk to Rebekah since the day of her abrupt departure. Neither did Stefan. The young Brit just packed her suitcases and left without ever looking back.

" _Caroline? Caroline, wake up!" She felt Rebekah's hands shaking her impatiently._

" _What's going on? Why are you waking me so early?" Caroline groaned and pressed a pillow to her face, trying to hide herself from the sun shining through a window._

" _Caroline, I have to catch a plane to London as soon as possible. I left the key from the apartment on the kitchen counter. Could you hand it over to my landlord, please?"_

" _Rebekah, I don't understand." Caroline looked up from under the pillow. "Did something happen?"_

 _The question seemed to push Rebekah over the edge. She began sobbing uncontrollably, attempting to produce a sentence but failing miserably._

 _Caroline understood only fragments from Rebekah's hysterical explanation; something about an accident, her brother's family…_

 _After Rebekah finally managed to compose herself, she whispered, "I just really need to go. My family needs me."_

 _Caroline nodded and hugged her. "Text me, please." She called after her._

 _But Rebekah was already out the door._

 _Caroline received a message from her after two long days._

 _I won't come back for a longer time, Care. Please, tell Stefan I'm sorry. Maybe you could rent my apartment since you're looking for one :) I'll miss you both. – Rebekah_

 _Caroline sent her a message back in a minute. And then another, and then another. But she didn't receive any reply._

Until now. Caroline didn't understand what happened all of a sudden that Rebekah decided to contact her. She told herself she shouldn't care. But she did; she was just hurt by Rebekah's actions.

* * *

It was around midnight and Rebekah was wide awake, still waiting for a response from Caroline. After she sent the third and last message, in which she typed her recent address and promised Caroline to explain herself, Rebekah put the phone away on a nightstand. She hoped that, like always, the other Blonde's curiosity will better her and she'll give her a chance to reconcile their friendship.

There were some noises coming out of kitchen. Rebekah decided to check on it even though she knew it's probably her older brother Nik. They moved together to New York two weeks ago.

"Couldn't sleep, huh?" She stated, entering the kitchen while she observed him to pour himself a glass of bourbon.

Klaus shrugged his shoulders as if to say there was nothing he could do about it and sat down at their large kitchen table. Rebekah joined him without hesitation.

A silence occurred between them. Rebekah noticed that Klaus was already lost in his own world. She decided to break the silence by a question. "How was job hunting today?"

Klaus took a sip of his drink and finally turned attention to his sister. "It went great, actually. I think I got a job at New York Arts Magazine. They should call me tomorrow about their final decision."

Rebekah smiled at him. "That's awesome, Nik."

It came as no surprise for her to hear that he would find himself a job so quickly. Back in England, after graduating college he started working as an art critic as soon as he had made a name for himself as an artist. His paintings were being sold for highest prices at the time. Rebekah was convinced he would have succeeded also outside the borders of his homeland if it weren't for… the accident. He hadn't painted anything since.

"Maybe you could try to paint some-"

She didn't manage to finish her sentence because he cut her off. "I don't paint anymore, Bekah."

She just nodded, knowing better than to approach the subject further.

He hesitated before saying. "I'm still not sure if I should stay here. It's selfish to…"

"To what, Nik? To try to move on?" She spat out. Sometimes, she was just so angry at the fact how the accident still dictated the course of their lives.

It took Rebekah almost a year to persuade him to move to America with her. She explained to him over and over again that he really needed a change of scenery. But he was holding on so tight to the past that she was slowly starting to give up. And then suddenly one day, he agreed to join her in her plans to return to New York.

"Look I know there's still this smallest hope. But you can't hold onto that forever." Rebekah added in a calmer voice.

There was no response coming from him. She saw in his eyes that he still had doubts if leaving everything - and everyone - behind was the right thing to do.

After a while, she took a deep breath to make him see the point of her previous statement but he didn't let her.

"Goodnight, Rebekah." He stood up, kissed her on a cheek and left her alone to her thoughts.

* * *

"What about this one?" asked Caroline as she made her way out of a fitting room.

"A Polka Dot Dress? Really?" Katherine Gilbert looked at her with skepticism.

They were already shopping for 3 hours and until now Caroline couldn't find the right dress to buy.

"It's refreshing." Caroline defended the dress. Katherine just glanced at her again, still unconvinced.

"You look like a twelve year old sweet little girl." Katherine smirked because she really liked making fun of her.

Caroline waved aside her comment. "I'm a sucker for Retro Fashion. This dress is going home with me."

Katherine continued to mock her. "In that case, why don't you buy a hair bow? It would be a lovely combination."

"Seriously, Katherine?" Caroline tried to sound annoyed with her. "You have no taste for fashion. Besides, I'd be wearing them only in my spare time, not for work." However, even she couldn't help it but burst into laugh when she saw Katherine's amused face.

" Whatever. Just buy that monstrosity so that we can go for lunch. I'm hungry."

* * *

Later on, after they placed their orders, Caroline mentioned the Rebekah problem to the Brunette.

"So let me get this straight," said Katherine, trying to recapitulate what she had just heard. "She didn't make an attempt to contact you for almost 3 years and now she's in the city and she would like to talk?"

Katherine met Rebekah only a few times. After Caroline introduced them, it had been clear from the start that they have too similar stubborn and dominant personalities to "chum up" - as Rebekah liked to point out.

And then, Katherine said something that surprised them both. "Maybe you should listen."

Her advice made Caroline to raise her eyebrows in shock but she nodded haltingly in agreement.

After her anger vanished yesterday a little, Caroline realized that she shouldn't write Rebekah off before hearing out her reasons.

"I've been furious with her, to be honest. But then I have remembered the moment she left. She looked so heartbroken and… It's no wonder considering what happened in her family. I don't know any details so I'm going to give her the benefit of the doubt."

"That means you're going to talk to her?" Katherine asked as she sipped from her glass of red whine.

"She texted me her address yesterday. So yeah I guess I am."

"Don't forget to take your new dress, Care. I'm sure she'll appreciate them more than me."

This time, Caroline gave her a really annoyed look. "Very funny, Kat."

* * *

In the evening of that day, Caroline was riding in an elevator, heading for the seventh floor where Rebekah's apartment should be situated.

She even wore the new dress; just to prove Katherine a point.

Caroline finally discovered the right door. She stood before it for a moment until she found courage to knock.

The door barely even opened properly when Caroline blurted out, "So I've decided to give you a chance after all."

"Frankly, I don't recall asking for one, sweetheart." An accented voice replied.

Caroline's breath was taken away as she caught herself staring into a pair of the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think ;)**


	3. Chapter 2

**So thank you again for your reviews and also for following and favoring the story :)**

 **I apologize for my mistakes.**

 **Here's the second chapter for you!**

* * *

 _Oh my freaking goodness it should be illegal to look like that._ The ocean blue eyes were only a part of the packet in front of her that Caroline had never even dared to dream of. The well built physique, not too much to look like a Rambo but enough for anyone to notice the lean muscles outlined under his green shirt; the curly blond hair calling to her to brush her fingers through it and those raspberry lips…

She was sure his bodily and facial features were everything a woman could have ever desired for in a man. And she already met a pretty large number of male models while standing behind the objective of her camera. A very few could have compared themselves to this gorgeous man who appeared out of nowhere.

 _Okay girl that's enough. Pull yourself together!_ Caroline wasn't able to take her eyes off him. She simply stood there, almost open-mouthed, incapable to produce a single word.

"You're staring." She heard him chuckling. Caroline's cheeks went immediately red. _Way to go, Caroline. A great first impression._

"I'm sorry, you took me by surprise," she finally managed to utter. "I have expected Rebekah; does she live in this apartment?"

"Nik, you forgot your…" claimed a voice from behind his back suddenly, taking away his chance to answer her question. He opened the door, he'd been holding ajar until now, more widely and Caroline came face to face with Rebekah.

"…wallet." Rebekah finished slowly her sentence and gave it to him.

After that, she paid attention only to her visitor as she grinned at her happily. "Caroline, I'm so glad you're here." Rebekah hugged her. She didn't let go at least for a minute and Caroline started to feel slightly suffocated.

"Well I believe that's my cue to leave. Don't want to interrupt," said the man whose name was obviously Nik; as Caroline learned shortly before Rebekah attacked her with her arms.

"Pleasure to meet you, Caroline." He smiled but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

She honestly thought he's going to at least shake her hand but he kept his distance somehow. She watched him to turn on his heel and disappear down the hallway.

"Likewise, Nik." She whispered being certain he couldn't have heard her anymore.

"Klaus…You should call him Klaus unless he asks you otherwise." Rebekah's voice brought her back to reality. Caroline sent her an enquiring glance.

"He hates being called Nik outside the family." Rebekah elaborated on her previous statement.

Caroline acknowledged her remark by nodding _._ She tried to hide her disappointment at not having the privilege to address him as Nik. _It suits him better._

Being invited in, Caroline took off her black stilettos and followed Rebekah into a living room which looked much bigger than her whole apartment.

Familiar with her caffeine addiction, Rebekah offered Caroline a cup of coffee which was gratefully accepted.

"Wow this place is beautiful, Bekah." She exclaimed in awe after she took in her surroundings.

"Thank you. But you have to tell that to Nik, not to me. He's the one who picked it." Bekah informed her after she returned from the kitchen with two cups.

"So that hottie is your boyfriend?" asked Caroline anxiously.

Rebekah made a grimace in disgust when she saw the admiration for her brother in Caroline's eyes.

"God no! He's one of my brothers."

The mention of her siblings reminded Caroline why she showed up here in the first place.

* * *

After Klaus got off an elevator and greeted Tyler, their new neighbor living in one of the apartments on their floor, with a nod, he left the building and immediately caught himself a cab.

He was heading towards the office of his future employer, The New York Arts Magazine. The woman who had interviewed him yesterday called him at this morning; happy to announce that they would like to offer him a position of an art critic.

Sitting in the taxi, he remembered the Blonde he had just met. Even though he considered her behavior slightly confusing he couldn't deny the fact that the length of the dress she was wearing totally complimented her long silky legs and those baby blue eyes of hers complemented her pretty face nicely. In one word she was stunning to him.

Maybe he should really move on how Rebekah reminded him almost at every opportunity. It appeared as a miracle to him that he hadn't slept with a woman for a longer time now. A year ago, he had been fooling around for a few months with Tatia, his colleague from the gallery he worked for during that time. Nobody knew about them. At one day she wanted to make their "relationship" official and he couldn't have done that. He didn't even like her properly and he thought that the nature of their relation had been made clear to her by him from a beginning. She called him a heartless jerk, and yet somehow, he couldn't care less about her opinion. After they ended things she found herself another man in a week. She was now engaged; with a child on its way.

While occupied by this sexual liaison with Tatia he really felt like he was cheating on Lauren. That was why since then he hadn't pursued another relationship, of any kind; despite of everything that had happened between him and his wife before the accident.

 _When he arrived at the house of Lauren's uncle that night Maddie was already dead on her feet; sleeping even before he put her into a car seat._

 _Lauren greeted her uncle goodbye on a cheek and walked towards their car, taking keys from him without permission. He had supposed he would be the one driving the vehicle, like always, because to his best knowledge Lauren hated driving most of the time. He decided against commenting on this desire of hers to change the habit so suddenly. There'd been enough problems without it._

 _He considered the silence that reigned in the car since the first minute they hit the road quite unbearable but maybe better than the constant fighting they had going on in the last months. He was half asleep on the passenger front seat when Lauren's voice roused him from the slumber._

" _I think we should get a divorce."_

 _He stiffened but didn't say anything. Truth was he had been thinking about that for a long time now but never admitted the thought to no one out loud._

" _I'm not discussing this in our daughter's presence." He protested, even though they both knew that even if a bomb went off next to Maddie she would continue to sleep._

" _Nik, come on." She pleaded._

 _He ignored her completely, looking outside a window on his side, watching other cars passing by, anything except paying attention to her._

" _I…" She hesitated before continuing. "I've met someone and… I've made a mistake." She closed her eyes, trying to hold her tears back._

 _He listened to his wife, not believing where she was heading with this._

" _I know we have our problems but that is no excuse for me. I shouldn't have done that…but I swear, Nik, it happened only once and-" Lauren swallowed, unsure how to go on, any other words stuck in her throat._

 _She noticed his clenched fists but he still wasn't saying anything._

" _Could you at least look at me?" She turned to him shortly when he even didn't bother to cast a glance in her direction._

" _Eyes on the road, sweetheart." He muttered, still not acknowledging her admission._

" _That's all, seriously?"_

" _What would you like me to say, Lauren? Thank you for cheating on me? Or for informing me about that, oh so generously?"_

 _Madeleine stirred in her sleep in the back as he raised his voice, mumbling something quietly but then dozing off again._

" _You know that's so typical of you. Shutting me out, not telling me what you think. That's exactly why it happened." She whispered angrily after she got quiet for a moment._

" _So everything's my fault now?" Klaus answered; starting to feel really irritated._

" _Stop twisting my words, that's not what I meant…" She added more agitatedly._

 _Those were Lauren's last words he remembered from that ride. The rest was just a blur; the traffic light turned green even before they approached the nearest junction, flashing lights of an ambulance which struck on Lauren's side of car only seconds later. And then everything went black._

"Sir, we're here." The taxi driver announced as he pulled over. Klaus paid him and got out of the cab.

He had some time at disposal before his arranged meeting in order to sign a contract of employment should have taken place so he decided to go and buy himself a cup of coffee.

He had entered Starbucks and shortly after that, he noticed a woman eyeing him up, blinking her eyelashes wildly. He was going to turn her down, as she began to approach him, when his mind echoed his little sister's words again: _At one point in your life, you have to move on._

Until now, no member of his family had any idea about what had preceded the accident. Or about the fights between Lauren and him; they managed to hide their disagreements from everyone, including Maddie. His little sunshine who was now gone and he had no clue how to deal with the pain over her loss even after three years.

The only thing he desired for was to turn everything off, to forget. He was sure Rebekah didn't have an occasional sex with an occasional woman in mind when she advised him to move on with his life but that didn't stop him from smiling back at the stranger who introduced herself as Vicki to him.

"I'm Klaus." He smirked confidently. "May I buy you a cup of coffee?"

* * *

"And now we're all just trying to pick up the pieces and be there for each other, as a family." Rebekah finished her narration about what had happened while she was gone in England. However, she omitted some minor details and also a major one about the story. She knew it wasn't her place to reveal that specific information.

Caroline appeared in shock at what she had just found out. Hearing Rebekah's side of story, she didn't have it in her to stay mad anymore.

"Bekah, what I know you have four brothers." Caroline reminded her carefully.

 _Okay, so she left out two major details._ Rebekah sighed heavily. "Klaus, he's the one."

Caroline froze and remained silent for a minute, feeling that everything she could have said would sound stupid.

"I'm sorry, Rebekah. No one should experience things like that." She offered her friend a sad smile.

Rebekah returned it immediately. "Thank you, Care."

Not wanting to discuss the heavy topic further, Rebekah asked, "So how have you been, any new guy that's worth mentioning?"

Caroline chuckled. "Well I've dated few guys since Enzo but it's always ended up in failure. Even with…" She paused.

Rebekah was staring at her curiously, eager to hear the rest.

"With Stefan," Caroline blurted out.

Rebekah's eyebrows almost hit the ceiling in surprise.

"It was a short romance. I think we just needed to prove to anyone and also to ourselves that we are better off as friends." Caroline explained in one breath.

"Well I have to admit your taste in men improved in the last three years," Rebekah started to tease her unexpectedly. "Which cannot be said about your fashion sense, dear. Where did you get this awful dress? In 1946?"

Rebekah wrinkled her nose in similar disapproval as Katherine before and Caroline slightly blushed. Maybe buying the dress had really been a mistake.

* * *

 **And that's the end of Chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **I'm sorry about Klaus and the other women but as I've already said there's a long journey ahead of him and Caroline :)**

 **I'd be happy if you'll let me know what you think :)**

 **Thanks for reading.**


End file.
